1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bath tub devices and more particularly pertains to a new back rest for mounting to a bath tub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bath tub devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, bath tub devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bath tub devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,525; U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,740; U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,093; U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,364; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,036; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,795.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new back rest. The inventive device includes a pair of spaced apart elongate side rods with a back rest member extending between the side rods. The top end of the back rest member is extended towards the upper ends of the side rods while the bottom end of the back rest member is extended towards the lower ends of the side rods. Coupled to each end of the side rods is an attachment member for attaching to a surface, such as the surface of a bath tub or a wall.
In these respects, the back rest according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to a bath tub.